elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucas Vincent
Admiral Lucas Vincent is Admiral of the Fleet of the Federal Navy and a longtime friend of Federal President Zachary Hudson.Federal President Clarifies Approach to Onionhead Timeline 11 JAN 3301 * In an attempt to quell the clamour for her resignation President Jasmina Halsey has tried to clarify the rift between the Admiral of the Fleet, Admiral Vincent, and her office. “Admiral Vincent runs our Navy, and I run the government. From time to time, he gives me a status report on naval operations, and we discuss issues of importance to the Federation. On the events in Kappa Fornacis the Admiral acted unilaterally, and simply reported his actions after the orders had been carried out. It is not my role to interfere with naval operations, but I do expect to be consulted when decisions of such import are made.”Federal President Clarifies Approach to Onionhead 17 JAN 3301 * Onionhead Now Wiped Out. Admiral Vincent, the Federal Admiral of the Fleet, has announced that the Federal Navy has now practically eliminated the narcotic ‘onionhead’ from Panem in Kappa Fornacis. “Our systematic destruction of the crop has now paid off, and I am pleased to say we have destroyed all the crops without the loss of a single life since the unfortunate incident a few weeks ago.”Onionhead Now Wiped Out 07 APR 3301 * Representing the gold standard in private training centres, Brightlight offers a variety of educational services to corporations throughout the Federation. With the recent failures in communication between the Commander-in-Chief and her advisors in the Federal Navy, it appears that Admiral Vincent has decided it is long past time for the Navy to update the way its officers are trained.Hudson Takes Tour of Brightlight Facilities in Hors 11 MAR 3301 * Rumours coming out of Mars today suggest that a powerful lobbying group, acting on behalf of Admiral Vincent and the Federal Navy, are currently engaged in a massive campaign to lower taxes on combat-capable spacecraft. The aim of the campaign is to encourage Federal pilots to become more battle-ready in these times of heightened tensions.Federal Military Lobby for Tax Reduction on Private Pilots 20 FEB 3301 * Following the Federation's success in routing the rebel forces from Banki and BD+03 2338, Admiral Vincent has declared his intention to follow the invaders of BD+03 2338 back to their own homes. "I think the message is clear," Admiral Vincent declared at press conference earlier today. "We will not allow terrorists to break our laws or brainwash our people. The Polahukuna Raiders, and those like them, need to learn that their actions have consequences. The Federation will not sit idly by and let the infections of chaos and anarchy spread and fester."Taking the Fight Home 10 JAN 3301 * Admiral Vincent announced that bombing of Panem in the Kappa Fornacis system had resumed. Unlike the firebombs of the first Fedaral Navy attack, which caused controversial collateral damage, this attack utilised genetically engineered biocides targeted specifically to destroy the onionhead crop.Bombing of Panem Resumes 21 DEC 3300 * In response to the increased demand of the "Onionhead" narcotic, Admiral Vincent authorized dropships to destroy Onionhead crops on Panem. This resulted in many civilian deaths due to the noxious fumes from the burning "Onionhead" crops thus spreading hatred throughout the galaxy for Federal Forces.Federal Warships Bomb Farms 19 DEC 3300 * Blockaded Kappa Fornacis to prevent the 'Onionhead' narcotic from spreading throughout the galaxy.Admiral Vincent Declares a Blockade of Kappa Fornacis References Category:Federal key people Category:Characters